Inclemência
by Artur Pendragon
Summary: Resumo: Mostra alguns momentos da vida de Merope Gaunt,desde que se casara com Tom Ridlle.Aqui insinuo q os Gaunt são parentes dos Black, aconselho a ler a fanfic ouvindo a música Diz nos meus olhosInclemência,de Zélia Duncan.


Inclemência

Um fio de luz atravessou a janela de vidro, descendo até tocar a face pálida de uma moça sentada numa cadeira de espaldar acolchoado, que costurava uma blusa branca de algodão.

Ao lado dela, havia uma mesinha onde se encontrava uma cestinha de sisal que continha agulhas, botões brancos e pretos e carretéis de linhas de diversas cores.

A moça pousou seus olhos divergentes e de um castanho opaco nos objetos em seu interior, com os dedos longos e brancos apanhou um botão e então com a agulha que segurava na outra mão, o pregou na blusa.

Ela sabia que as mulheres da aldeia consideravam essa atividade um tédio.

Mas para ela não.

Poder sentir o cheiro daquele que mais amava e fazer algo para ele.

Isso era bom.

Simplesmente bom.

Uma tarefa tão simples.

Ainda mais se isso fosse executado com magia.

Quando terminou de pregar os botões na blusa, a moça caminhou pelo aposento onde se encontrava.

Certificou-se que o quarto estava em ordem.

As cobertas da cama não estavam amarrotadas, o chão não apresentava nenhum indicio de poeira, as portas do armário brilhavam como se fossem novas, a vidraça da janela estava limpa, assim como o espelho próximo à porta. Sabia que o espelho não estava sujo, porque se estivesse, a sujeira esconderia a sua imagem. Imagem que agora via nitidamente. E não gostava tanto de ver.

Uma mulher vestindo um belo vestido azul real seria bonita se ela não tivesse estranhas características:

O rosto comum, tez extremamente clara, um nariz pequeno e dois olhos de um castanho opaco.

Seu queixo magro possuía uma tênue cicatriz que o contornava e descia até o pescoço.

A melancolia residiu naquele rosto, mas fora há muito tempo.

Seus olhos já foram tristes e o que sobrara dessa passagem foram as marcas da agressão.

Essas marcas podiam ser encontradas mais suaves e menos vermelhas, o pescoço parecia frágil sustentando o rosto, as mãos mostravam sinais de queimaduras nos pulsos e os cabelos continuavam pretos, escorridos e sem vida.

A moça segurou a vontade de tocar no espelho ou de quebrá-lo.

Decidiu sair do aposento, atravessou o corredor que ligava o quarto à sala, de lá foi à cozinha.

O cômodo parecia organizado e limpo, apesar do fogão à lenha apresentar pouca fuligem.

A moça correu então para fora da cozinha, foi em direção ao jardim.

Caminhou pelo gramado verdejante e ao seu lado, seguia uma fileira de florzinhas alaranjadas que não sabia o nome.

Observou as arvores frutíferas espalhadas pelo pomar. Algumas já produziam flores e outras poucas tinham até frutos, o que atraia pássaros que cantavam belamente.E certamente havia pássaros ali se alimentando.

E certamente havia pássaros ali se alimentando.

Acompanhando o canto, ela ouviu um som diferente. Como se fosse de outro mundo.

Ela seguiu o som, crendo que já o conhecia e chegando à parte mais fechada do jardim, ela viu um rapaz alto, louro e de belo sorriso.

Ele estava remexendo na terra, plantando algumas flores vermelhas e conversando com um rapaz que estava sentado num banco e tocava uma flauta.

- Esses besouros que acabam com o meu trabalho! Semana passada eles acabaram com as rosas amarelas! E posso dizer que os gafanhotos são os responsáveis pela perda dos lírios!

- Tens certeza de que a praga são os insetos?

A moça falou, pronunciando uma voz de som levemente irritante.

O rapaz louro olhou para ela assustado, deu um resmungo baixo e voltou ao seu trabalho.

O rapaz sentado no banco, ao olhar para a moça, largou a flauta e foi ao seu encontro.

-Merope, o que fazes aqui?-disse o rapaz enquanto passava a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos.

Os olhos de um negror intenso, constratando com a pele branca pouco bronzeada, os lábios eram perfeitos e equilibrados, as sobrancelhas erguidas num ângulo, que o fazia parecer realmente... Sedutor.

-Eu... – ela olhou para o rapaz e depois para o louro, após isso, abaixou seus olhos.

O rapaz coçou a barba fina e disse para o louro:

-Frank, veja se minha mãe precise que você cuide das petúnias.

O louro enterrou a última flor vermelha e saiu do local, sem olhar ou dizer uma palavra à moça.

-Bem, estamos sozinhos. Agora podemos conversar.

-Tom... -ela disse enquanto ia à direção ao banco e sentou-se nele.

Tom sentou-se ao lado dela e passou sua mão sobre os seus cabelos escorridos.

Merope tocou no braço de Tom e sentiu sua pele quente e macia.

Ele olhou-a como se estivesse a contemplando.

E sorriu.

- Do que ri? –Merope perguntou receosa.

-Rio por querer saber em como Deus pôde fazer um ser perfeito como você.

Merope sentiu-se aliviada ao ouvir isso.

Então sua mão desceu o braço e apertou a mão de Tom.

-Verdade?E o que seria essa perfeição? –ela disse,ansiosa por saber as qualidades que ele diria.  
Tom encostou seu nariz nos fios de cabelos de Merope e murmurou:

-Seus cabelos cheiram a flores do campo, -ele tocou então o rosto dela- sua pele é tão boa de se tocar quanto o mais fino dos tecidos, quem sabe até mais que o cetim ou veludo. –ele passou o longo dedo moreno ao redor dos olhos - e esses olhos, me lembram de algo que me fora muito bom.

Merope sentiu seu peito aquecer.

Ele gostava mesmo dela!

-Oh, Tom...

Então ela o abraçou, despreocupada em amassar o vestido.

Quando eles enfim se soltaram daquele abraço, já começara a anoitecer.

Juntos, caminharam em direção à casa.

Quando lá chegaram, foram diretamente ao quarto.

A luz prateada que vinha da janela banhava a cama, como se estivesse preparando o momento e soubesse o que aconteceria ali.

Merope deitou-se na cama ainda vestida.

Tom deitou-se ao seu lado, beijando sua testa.

Ela riu.

Ele desceu sua boca até o nariz, enquanto retirava seu vestido e começava percorrer com as mãos o seu corpo. Ela o abraçou, como se temesse que ele fugisse.

Então ele chegou à sua boca.

Os dois lábios, tão diferentes, o dela, fino e pequeno e o dele longo e grosso, se uniram.

Em questão de segundos, já estavam nus.

Merope gostou quando ele disse que seus seios se assemelhavam às pequenas taças de champanhes e que seu corpo era realmente lânguido.

Estando Tom sobre Merope, ela pôde abraçá-lo, sentindo seus ombros largos e definidos.

A pele dele parecia está mais quente do que normalmente.

A fina camada de pêlos em seus braços a fez tremer, ao mesmo tempo em que as línguas de ambos se tocavam.

Quando Tom adormeceu em seu colo, Merope olhou para a janela e pôde ver uma estrela brilhar mais fortemente que as outras.

Seria isso um bom presságio?

Então ela também adormeceu.

Uma música pareceu vir de fora da casa, Merope levantou-se, vestiu uma camisola e foi para a varanda da casa.

Realmente somente uma estrela brilhava fortemente.

Mas apareceram outras cujo brilho se assemelhava a outra.

E parecia que algumas se moveram e formavam um rosto.

Rosto já conhecido. Daquele que fez as marcas em seu corpo.

O rosto com aparência de macaco idoso lhe falou:

-Sua traidora!Como pôde pensar em deitar-se com este ser nojento?Não bastava ser um aborto medíocre...

Ela se assustara. Quem estava falando era seu pai. Como é que ele não a deixava mais em paz?E por quê?

-Não tem vergonha de usar o medalhão do grande Slytherin enquanto está ao lado desse trouxa de veias imundas?-A voz do pai gritou em seus ouvidos.

-Papai não... – Merope sentiu vontade de abaixar a cabeça, mas não se dispôs a isso.

Porque simplesmente seu pai estava morto. E os mortos não poderiam interferir na vida dos vivos.

Ela sabia disso muito bem. Pois se lembrava das histórias que sua avó contava.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do pensamento mais citado pela avó:

"-Quando um ser, seja ele homem, animal ou planta, tem a sua vida terminada e atravessa o véu para o outro plano, nada pode interferir, seja para ele não atravessá-lo, seja para ele retornar ao nosso plano ou para influenciar a vivência de seres como nós. Ou vice-versa. Nós não podemos influenciar nada do mundo deles e nem ele ao nosso, então, não se preocupe ou se entristeça criança."

Dissera a avó, numa tarde fria e chuvosa, os olhos de Merope nessa tarde se assemelhavam muito a ela, pois estavam muito nebulosos pela recente perda de sua mãe.

Nessa época, Merope acreditava poder ver sua mãe nas estrelas, pois um dia, ela lhe dissera que havia uma estrela com seu nome: Mira.

Assim, quando era uma pequena órfã, ela procurava forças nas estrelas, tentando encontrar a estrela que seria sua mãe. E quando Merope via essa estrela, um fio de esperança brotava em seu coração, ansiando encontrar com a única pessoa que se importava com ela ,além da avó.

Mas por quê ultimamente via seu pai nas estrelas?

Por quê ele continuava a lhe atormentar?

Não podia deixá-lo agir dessa maneira, ele tinha que voltar ao outro plano...

Quem sabe não encontraria por lá o Mestre Slytherin?

Seu pai orgulhava-se tanto dele, por que estava perdendo seu tempo com um... – pensou com vergonha - aborto?

- Nem para seduzir você serve! Recorreu a uma Amortentia? Pelo menos você sabe preparar uma poção.

Em meio às estrelas,se via perfeitamente aquele sorriso sarcástico e malévolo vindo dele.

-Deixe-me em paz! Não está feliz por estar num lugar onde não tenha trouxas? Não encontrou o Mestre Slytherin por aí?

-Limpe sua boca antes de pronunciar o nome do grande Salazar Slytherin. Aproveite e limpe seu corpo.

As estrelas do rosto de Marvolo se moveram e formaram uma expressão de nojo, a língua foi botada para fora.

Merope olhou para seus pés, e foi subindo o olhar pelo corpo, ao terminar de se observar não viu nada de sujo no corpo.

- Ele te fecundou! Você já deve está esperando uma criança horrorosa! –A voz do pai soou chocada.

Merope olhou para os terrenos da casa, tudo estava escuro.A estrada não apresentava indicio de movimento depois olhou novamente para si.

-Não entende sua tola? No seu ventre deve circular sangue trouxa. Toque sua barriga.

As estrelas se organizaram novamente e Marvolo apontou um dedo para Merope.

A moça, apreensiva, passou a mão sobre a barriga e sentiu um calorzinho nesta região, um barulho tão baixo, como se algo estava começando a surgir.

-Estou realmente... - Merope olhou para a barriga, feliz, esboçando um sorriso.

-Você vai retirar essa criança, não é? O grande Slytherin não pode ter nenhum descendente de sangue ruim. -Marvolo gritou novamente para Merope.

Merope levantou seu rosto e enfrentou seu pai, como nunca fizera.

-Você não fará nada contra mim ou contra o que está dentro de mim. Não deixarei.

-Sua aborto idiota! Você vai sujar a linhagem do grande Slytherin! Não pode fazer isso!

Então o céu escureceu, as estrelas sumiram, mas aos poucos foram se reorganizando.

-Os mortos nada fazem aqui!Eles não voltam mais! E você está morto! Você não pode fazer nada!

Merope disse, enquanto abraçava a barriga.

-Merope, acorde... O que está acontecendo com você? Acorde querida, eu estou aqui com você.

Uma voz grave, diferente da de seu pai, entoando cada sílaba como se fosse um canto.

Merope acordou.

Ela estava ainda deitada na cama, mas numa posição estranha, estava deitada com os braços e pernas abertas, em forma de estrela.

-Tom?O que aconteceu?-Merope viu o rosto do rapaz perto do seu, ela se levantou e sentou-se na cama.

-Você estava tendo um pesadelo, creio. Parecia conversar com alguém, falando da morte. -Tom disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Merope.

-Eu senti tanto medo, Tom. Tanto medo. Uma coisa horrível.

Merope o abraçou, pousando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

-Não se preocupe querida. Eu estou aqui. Não deixarei que nada aconteça com você.

Merope sorriu. As palavras de Tom lhe traziam muito conforto. E algo na sua barriga se movimentou.

Merope pôs a mão sobre a barriga e com a palma da mão, sentiu que havia algo mágico crescendo, olhou para Tom, continuando a sorrir.

As semanas se passaram e o relacionamento de Merope e Tom continuava forte.

Eles não tinham o hábito de passear pela cidade, demonstrando quanto se gostavam, mas numa das raras vezes em que foram vistos juntos, a população começou a comentar o diferente casal.

-Como é possível? Tom Riddle junto com esta desconhecida? Eles são tão diferentes!

Dissera uma senhora a uma outra senhora, quando esta vira o casal descer a rua que ia para a praça.

-Pobre Cecília, a coitadinha está em prantos desde que o jovem Riddle a trocou por essa estranha. -disse um homem de barbas e cabelos brancos a um rapaz que terminava de construir uma casa.

Em pouco tempo o assunto da cidade tornara-se o exótico casal Riddle.

-Como um belo rapaz como ele pôde se interessar por aquela mulher?Digamos que Cecília não é um grande exemplar de beleza, mas comparando com essa... como é mesmo o nome dela?-disse uma mulher ao cozinhar, para um homem moreno.

-Acredito que seja algo em irlandês, ela tem uma fisionomia bem característica deles, não?- respondeu o homem, seu marido.

Os comentários mais interessantes, ou imaginativos, começaram a aparecer no bar O enforcado.

-Dizem que ela possui um bom dote. Se isso for verdade, o jovem Riddle pode ser o cidadão mais rico de Little Hangleton! - afirmou um velho beberrão.

-Ou talvez de Great Hangleton e Little Hangleton juntas!- retrucou um alegre rapaz.

-Se fosse um bom dote o motivo dele ter se casado, porque continuam morando aqui nesta aldeia?

Falaram-me que a moça possui terras próximas à Londres... Eles poderiam morar por lá.

-Quem sabe ele não a salvou de um bando de marginais? Ciganos, talvez. Quando ela chegou à mansão, estava em trapos.

-Não falem assim da pobrezinha. O jovem Riddle pode amá-la realmente, por isso a pediu em casamento. -- comentou a dona do bar -E gosto não se discute, não é?

-Mas será mesmo que esse sentimento é verdadeiro? interrompeu uma mulher morena e gorda -Ela parece com aquelas feiticeiras dos contos de fadas, e se prestarem atenção, ela não gosta de sair de dia da casa, ela gosta de contemplar as estrelas...

- As estrelas! Enquanto passava ao lado da mansão, numa certa noite, a vi dançando sobre o gramado, olhando para o céu negro, e falando uma língua esquisita... -dissera um rapaz que mal apresentava barba.

- Certamente uma bruxa! Ela o encantou com alguma canção como o das sereias ou algo do tipo...

Os boatos de que Merope Gaunt seria uma bruxa tornaram-se mais populares e mais convencidos do que os outros boatos, que começaram a soarem bobos e românticos demais.

O povo estava adorando a idéia de poderem agir como na Inquisição, ou pelo menos imaginar o destino trágico que ambos teriam.

Merope estava caminhando pela aldeia e ao passar ao lado de duas beatas, que a olharam de forma acusadora ao mesmo tempo em que fizeram um sinal da cruz.

Merope sentiu que seu sonho poderia acabar a qualquer momento, caso alguém viesse descobrir como ela conquistara Tom Riddle.

Ela decidiu voltar à casa, antes mesmo de começar as compras da semana.

Ao chegar lá, viu que a porta do cômodo que Tom construira para ela, estava aberta.  
Apreensiva, Merope caminhou lentamente até chegar à entrada. Ela pôde ver um vulto lá dentro, que observava as estantes e mesas repletas de vidros com variadas ervas, a pessoa estendeu o braço para alcançar um recipiente particularmente difícil de pegar, um objeto que continha o resto do que fora uma poção do amor.

Merope sabia que era a última Amortentia que oferecera a Tom, naquela manhã.

Começou a pensar apavorada se seria algum dos habitantes curiosos de Hangleton, certamente seria algum, pois as mulheres da aldeia eram realmente intrometidas na vida dos outros aldeões.

Merope olhou para o céu que estava pálido devido pela claridade do sol, ela juntou as mãos e começou a falar um mantra que aprendera num livro que lera há muito tempo.

Ao terminá-lo, tomou coragem para entrar no cômodo.

Alguns fachos de luz atravessavam a única janela de vidro que havia, Merope retirou com cuidado a cortina verde-clara, então a luz que vinha de fora pôde fazê-la ver quem estava ali.

-Tom!-Merope exclamou ao ver o rapaz aproximar o nariz para dentro do vidro de Amortentia vazio.  
Com o grito, ele se assustou, e deixou cair o objeto no chão, que se espatifou.

-Merope! Você já terminou as compras? Chegou tão depressa...

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você entrou aqui? E por que está mexendo nas minhas... Coisas?  
Merope se aproximou do recipiente quebrado, a pouca poção ainda exalava um ótimo perfume, um cheiro de madeira e hortelã.

-Eu ouvi falar de algumas coisas ao seu respeito e como há algum tempo estou curioso do que se trata este quarto, tive a liberdade de usar a chave extra.

-Chave extra? Sempre houve chave extra?-Merope levantou seu olhar para Tom – porque você fez isso?  
-Desculpe-me se o fiz.Mas mamãe me pediu que eu fizesse outra chave,ela queria que eu soubesse o que você anda fazendo aqui.Mas lhe juro que esta é a primeira vez que venho aqui.

-Mary tinha esta chave?-Merope aproximou-se de Tom e o olhou com medo. -Ela já entrou aqui alguma vez?-ela pôs as duas mãos sobre o peito de Tom e fez com que ele se encostasse à parede.

-Não. Não, meu amor. A chave sempre esteve comigo. -Tom segurou as mãos de Merope, a acariciando.  
-Não minta para mim - Merope acariciou os cabelos de Tom. -É só o que te peço.

Tom abaixou-se e encostou a cabeça na barriga de Merope.

- Esta criança já se movimentou novamente?-ele disse, soltando um largo sorriso.

Merope observou sua face esbanjando alegria. Ela tentou usar legilimência, mas mesmo que soubesse usar um feitiço tão avançado como este, não precisaria usá-lo contra Tom.

Eles precisavam sair dali o quanto antes.

O pouco tempo que tiveram de saírem de Hangleton e irem para um lugar onde passavam despercebidos fora o bastante para Merope preparar sua última Amortentia.

Mas morar numa grande cidade também tinha uma desvantagem. Merope procurava incansavelmente por ingredientes úteis à sua a Amortentia. Alguns eram raros de se encontrar, alguns não existiam por ali e outros eram realmente caros.

Quando Merope chegava triste na casa, (o local se encontrava entre as várias casas que ficavam longe do centro, possuía uma pequena sala de papel de parede de um azul desbotado, um banheiro devidamente limpo, assim como a cozinha e o único quarto ,que era menor do que se acostumara a dormir)ia diretamente a Tom,dando-lhe uma colher da poção, dizendo a ele que era um bom remédio para não contrair gripe durante o inverno.

Alguns dias depois, Merope viu que sua Amortentia havia acabado, mas não se preocupou, o amor de Tom continuava o mesmo, desde que começara a dar menores doses da poção.

Mas numa certa noite, ela não sentiu mais o calor do corpo de Tom, acordou e procurou por ele pela casa, o encontrando na varanda, observando a rua.

-Tom... o que está fazendo aqui fora? Vai pegar friagem.

Ele não olhou para Merope, continuando a observar a rua.

-Tom, o que você está olhando?Estou falando contigo.

-Eu não sei o que faço aqui. -Tom virou-se para ela, - não conheço este lugar e não sei quem é você.  
-Você... não me reconhece?-disse Merope aproximando-se de Tom.

O rapaz se distanciou dela, a olhando como se estivesse vendo algo estranho.

-Eu só sei que não estou em Hangleton. Eu sei que não estou em minha casa. E tenho certeza de que nunca a vi.

-Como não?Pare com essa brincadeira; - Merope estendeu o braço até o rosto de Tom e com a mão branca, tocou o seu rosto.

-Fique longe de mim!Você deve está louca!Eu só quero saber onde estou e poder voltar para Hangleton e rever minha querida Cecília...

-Cecília?Aquela Cecília? –perguntou Merope assustada, recordando-se de uma jovem moça loura e bela, que a via sempre acompanhada de Tom, quando ele cavalgava pelos arredores de seu casebre.

-Você conhece Cecília Evans?-disse Tom, esperançoso. -Ela está aqui perto?

Merope viu nos olhos de Tom a falta do encantamento da poção do amor.

A mulher de cabelos louros voltara a lhe atormentar. Tom não se esquecera dela, apesar de ter tomado por um longo período de tempo Amortentia, apesar de agora estarem longe Hangleton, ele ainda se lembrava dela. Merope havia falhado na única coisa que sabia realmente fazer. Seu pai tinha toda a razão.

-Onde está Cecília?Eu não vejo a casa de meus pais nem o seu formoso jardim que é tão bem cuidado por Frank. Diga-me o que aconteceu comigo.

Tom aproximou-se de Merope e apertou o seu braço. Ela sentiu o natural perfume amadeirado da pele dele e tentou não largar-se dele, apesar de toda a dor que ele provocava.

-Não há Cecília, não estamos em Hangleton. -disse Merope enquanto tentava se aproximar no peito de Tom.

-O que está dizendo?Se afaste de mim. Ela... -ele parou, pensativo. -Ela não...

A face dele demonstrava angustia e confusão.

Seus olhos pareciam prestes a marejar.

Ao vê-lo transtornado, Merope deu-se conta do que estava ocorrendo. Mas também pensou que poderia fazer algo para ele voltar a ser o seu Tom.

-Ela não pode estar entre nós. -Merope tocou com os seus longos e brancos dedos o rosto de Tom.

Ele não estava mais quente do que o costume. Sua face transparecia uma expressão incrédula e fria.

-Como assim entre nós?-O rapaz gritou.

-Você não se recorda do tempo em que ficamos juntos?-Merope o abraçou e fechou os olhos. -Lembre-se.

-Se por alguma loucura, álcool ou feitiço dormi com você... Trate de esquecer, já que eu nem me lembro.

-Mas... Tom. Você não pode ter esquecido. Eu fiz tão forte. Apesar de nos últimos dias não ser...

-Me solte!-Tom empurrou Merope, a fazendo cair. –Devo estar em um pesadelo. Voltarei para Hangleton.

-Não... não volte.-Merope tocou a barriga.-Ele precisa de você.-Merope falou olhando para o chão.

Tom puxou Merope pela gola do vestido e olhou-a fixamente.

-O velho golpe da barriga. -Ele soltou uma risada grave, como se cortasse o vento. –Não me prenderá com isso. Definitivamente... não acredito nisso, você só é pele e osso.

-Você nunca fez isso, Tom. Volte a ser um bom rapaz. Você é tão bom. -Merope chorou.

Tom a soltou. Apesar da indiferença que apresentou ao olhá-la, uma expressão de surpresa surgiu em seu rosto.  
-Você disse que fez tão forte?O que é que você fez tão forte?

-Eu... -Merope observou a expressão chocada naquele rosto de deus grego, os olhos escuros pareciam um imã, um buraco negro a atraindo, a pele quase não bronzeada refletiu brevemente a luz da lua.

-Você me fez beber um filtro da paixão?Algo que me fizesse me fixar em você?

-Sim. Eu fiz. Durante um ano você bebeu a mais forte poção do amor já criada. Eu tive esperanças de que após tão longo período, você poderia cultivar esse nobre sentimento.

-Um nobre sentimento manipulado, não é?

Tom deu às costas à Merope e puxou os cabelos, começara a chorar.

-O que a população de Hangleton pensa de mim? O que Cecília está pensando de mim?

-Já disse que isso não importa mais. Para quê se preocupar com isso?

-Saia de perto de mim!-Tom gritou ao mesmo tempo em que lançava a mão ao rosto de Merope.

Mas ela não sentiu o forte punho lhe acertar a cara. Algo verde-escuro estava enroscado no braço de Tom.

Ao ver mais atentamente, ela viu que uma cobra estava com os dentes cravados no braço de Tom e que parecia rasgar sua pele.

-Pare Anguina! Solte-o agora!-Merope puxou o rabo da cobra.

-Homem pode ser amado pela dama, mas fazer mal a dama, não pode. -A cobra respondeu num sibilo.  
-Não o mate. Se não o soltar, terei que matá-la.

A cobra parou de morder o braço, mas o seu corpo apertou-o muito mais.

-Sei muito bem que você é um fiasco nas artes mágicas. Lembro-me muito bem das vezes em que tentou lançar um feitiço num objeto ou animal e não acontecia nada. -Sua voz soou aguda e em zombaria.

-Se eu não pudesse fazer mágicas como explica que consegui preparar poções do amor e elas funcionaram e estou conversando com você agora? Lembre-se de que sou descendente de Slytherin, além de outros grandes e famosos bruxos.

Merope percebeu que teria que alongar a conversa, tentou procurar algo que pudesse ser útil, observou o chão da varanda e subiu o olhar para as paredes da casa e notou o varal coberto de roupas...

-Poção de amor até um trouxa consegue fazê-lo, só precisa da receita. E sobre ofidioglossia...realmente,só um bruxo pode conversar com minha espécie.

Merope teve a impressão de que ouviu uma risadinha vir da cobra.

-Solte-o agora, Anguina. Você não sabe do que sou capaz. -Merope falou, dando uma rápida olhada no varal e movimentando lentamente a mão.

-Bem, se a carne e sangue dele não fossem tão saborosos... Agora entendo porque gosta tanto dele.

-Sua traidora. Eu cuidei de você em casa, a escondi e não deixei que Morfin tocasse em você e fizesse aquelas barbaridades que fez com as outras cobras.

-Muito obrigada pela proteção, mas cobras têm fome e não costumam serem fiéis.

Merope observou a corda de sisal soltar-se da parede, as roupas que naquela manhã lavara, caíram no chão sem fazer barulho. Ela elevou a corda longe da vista da cobra e a movimentou.

-E tem uma língua bem longa. -Merope frisou a palavra "bem". –Se eu fosse uma cobra não estaria conversando durante a refeição, sabe, na cidade em que vivo é falta de educação.

-É mesmo?Pois vou cumprir com essa etiqueta.

A cobra levantou a cabeça, prestes a enterrar os dentes novamente no braço de Tom, mas antes que o fizesse, Merope envolveu a corda no pescoço da cobra.

-Eu disse para soltá-lo, disse que você não sabia do que eu seria capaz. –Uma lágrima saiu de um de seus olhos castanho opaco e com um meneio amarrou a corda no pescoço da cobra, a enforcando.  
Merope correu até Tom, que estava atordoado.

-Ai... Você conversou com a cobra. Como pode fazer isso?Mandou-a me atacar?

Merope arrancou o corpo da cobra e viu que havia um corte profundo, com uma baba verde-clara envolta do ferimento, que já sangrava.

-Não a mandei te atacar. Nunca faria isso. Não vê que a matei?-Merope balançou o corpo morto do réptil.

-Sei que agora morrerei. Não deve haver nenhum hospital por perto. E se houver, deve ser difícil terem um antídoto para veneno de cobra.

Merope observou o braço do amado, as veias azuis estavam fortemente visíveis, o braço já estava se banhando em sangue. O rosto de Tom empalidecera e seus lábios secaram.

-Eu o salvarei. Só preciso encontrar os ingredientes da poção certa, que a fórmula deve estar no meu Livro.

Quando finalmente ela pôde levar um Tom contrariado ao quarto, ela pôs-se a procurar num caderno pesado e de páginas amareladas a poção contra venenos. A receita do remédio estava bem escrita e pelos ingredientes, sabia que poderia encontrar tanto em farmácias trouxas e bruxas.

Procurou nas gavetas da cômoda ao lado da cama uma boa soma de dinheiro trouxa que logo trocaria por galeões e sicles.

-Vou comprar algo para curá-lo. Não tente ir embora, senão não encontrará ninguém para ajudá-lo.  
Merope parou por um momento.

-Eu poderia levá-lo para o Saint Mungus, mas eles não te aceitariam.

Então, Merope saiu do quarto indo à sala e de lá para a rua, ela caminhou um pouco e levantou uma vara acima da cabeça, fazendo uma luz aparecer na ponta, ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e algo muito grande surgiu.  
Quatro rodas finas e gigantescas caíram na sua frente e uma luz prateada vinha do interior do que parecia ser algo circular.

Olhando mais atentamente, Merope reconheceu uma carruagem branca e prata que se materializara do nada. Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: Nightcarriage.

Então, um rapaz de vestes brancas e casaco prateado desceu da carruagem e falou numa voz polida:

-Bem vinda ao Nightcarriage, transporte de emergência de bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Podemos levá-la onde quiser. Só precisa dizer aonde quer ir. Meu nome é Ernest Prang.

Merope contemplou a figura garbosa do rapaz.

-Não está fugindo de casa, não é?-perguntou o rapaz

-Não. Eu preciso ir a uma farmácia ou qualquer local que eu possa comprar ingredientes para fazer uma poção contra venenos.

-É você que está envenenada?-o rapaz perguntou curioso.

-Não. É meu marido. É mordida de cobra.

-Pois bem. Suba. –O rapaz segurou a mão de Merope, a ajudando a subir e quando enfim entraram, ele foi conversar com o motorista. -Este é Jacob Nickowell.

Um homem de quase quarenta anos, portando uma peruca branca acenou para Merope.

Enquanto Merope caminhava na carruagem, observou que havia camas dobráveis que poderiam tornar-se sofás. Ao lado das camas,flutuavam velas que ardiam.

Ao se acomodar num sofá, Merope viu Ernest vir em sua direção.

-Como o seu caso é grave, Jacob e eu decidimos levá-la rapidamente num local onde encontrará o que precisa e ser a primeira a sair do ônibus.

-Oh, obrigada. Eu espero que possa receber dinheiro trouxa, na pressa, esqueci de trocá-lo.

-Sim. Claro. Vejamos quanto daria doze sicles... –ele olhou para cima, contando com os dedos. - Vinte e oito libras esterlinas.

Merope abriu a bolsa retirou um maço de notas de uma libra e entregou para Ernest.

Ernest se retirou e Merope olhou para a janela de vidro e observou as casas que naquela altura pareciam tão pequenas.

A viagem correu tranqüila, a não ser por um bando de corvos estarem se batendo nas janelas.

Depois desse acontecimento, Merope desceu da carruagem e deparou-se com uma casa de madeira que na fachada estava escrito em letras de latão: Poções Borage.

-Tenha boa sorte. -despediu Ernest

Merope somente teve tempo de dar um aceno.

Ela continuou observando a casa simples, as duas janelas da frente estavam iluminadas.

Encaminhou-se até ela e quando chegou à porta, bateu três vezes.

Barulho de algo ser batido no chão pôde ser ouvido. Uma voz cordial perguntou:

-Quem é que está à procura de ajuda?

Antes que Merope pudesse responder, a porta abriu-se.

Um homem apareceu.

Merope o olhou de baixo a alto.

Vestia roupas trouxas e pretas, uma de suas mãos estava segurando um cajado de madeira, o pescoço portava um colar com uma pedra ovalada e cinza, a face branca dele possuía rugas e barba por fazer, seus olhos eram totalmente pretos, não havia o circulo branco neles e os cabelos eram cinzentos.

O ar soturno do homem intimidou Merope.

-Me dê a mão. –O homem segurou a mão de Merope. -Estás sozinha?

-Estou.

-Entre, não vá passar frio aí fora.

Merope entrou na sala, que era aconchegante, possuía uns sofás cobertos por xales cinza e brancos, havia uma mesa de madeira bruta e uma lareira acesa.

-Então, me diga. –Ele disse quando se sentou num sofá - pode sentar-se aqui em frente.

Com o cajado ele apontou para a sua frente.

Merope sentou-se à sua frente, e tentando relaxar, terminou de observar a sala.

Havia muitos quadros de pessoas que se moviam e conversavam, de repente, ela viu uma mulher ruiva sair do quadro e pular para o do lado.

-É caso de morte?

-É. Veneno. Preciso de uma poção...

- Simples, simples. Mas creio que seu problema não seja realmente veneno.

Merope o encarou, tentando sustentar aqueles olhos investigativos, que não liam sua mente, mas estranhamente pareciam saber o que estava lá.

Vermelha ainda, seguiu um homem que lhe estendia o antídoto.

Sem se prolongar mais, pagou e já saia da loja, quando seu olhar se fixou em um outro frasco, desta vez bem menor e um tanto escondido, com um líquido rosáceo, cujo efeito ela conhecia tão bem.

Mas não, ela ainda tinha esperanças.

Alcançou a rua, e apressou-se em voltar para perto de Tom.

Merope observou curiosa através da janela do quarto, uma arvore quase que completamente seca, mas uma pequena quantidade de folhagem teimava em continuar presa na arvore. O vento nem tão frio soprava nas folhas que se seguravam inutilmente na arvore, algumas caiam levemente em direção ao chão molhado pela garoa da madrugada. Merope escreveu Tom no vidro embaçado da janela.

Pôs-se seu olhar para ele,que continuava deitado na cama.

Enfim, esperava que ele se salvasse.

A luz proveniente de uma vela fez com que Merope pudesse ver o estado lamentável de Tom.

Ela se aproximou dele, pôde ver com clareza o tom muito pálido de sua pele, seus olhos estavam fechados e os lábios secos e levemente roxos. Merope pegou na mão do rapaz, sentiu que estava fria e sem pulso, o ruído de sua respiração gorgolejante enchia o quarto.

Perguntou-se por que não fazia efeito o antídoto que dera a Tom.

Seu amado se contorceu, tornou-se mole e recobrou a cor natural da pele.

-Oh... Tom. -disse Merope antes de beijar sua testa. -Não me deixe Tom, não me deixe.

Quando Tom abriu os olhos, ela sorriu.

-Estarei aqui para cuidar de você. De você.

E beijou-o novamente, na boca, como se quisesse extrair algum resquício de veneno ou pudesse transmitir toda sua vitalidade.

Um raio dourado penetrou na fresta da janela, que lentamente era devorada por cupins, iluminando algumas partículas de poeira até alcançar a face rosada e os olhos escuros vivos de Tom, que acabara de acordar, incomodado pela claridade onde se encontrava.

Ele acordou envolto de lençóis cobertos de suor, via que estava num quarto precário, percebera que não estava mais no conforto e luxo do quarto da sua mansão.

Ele levantou a cabeça, que doía sem motivo aparente,sentiu que os lençóis azuis pinicavam,começara a pensar em como pôde dormir e estar neste lugar.

Quando já pôs as pernas para fora da cama, (percebera que vestia somente ceroulas muito brancas) ouviu uma voz desafinada chegar ao quarto. Viu uma mulher muito magra e de cabelos escuros escorridos entrar no cômodo.

Ela carregava um prato fundo de algo que parecia ser um caldo. O aroma que exalava dele era forte e salgado. A mulher encaminhou-se em sua direção e ele pôde finalmente compreender a musica que saia de sua boca.

_Me lembro quando você passou  
Era um dia tão claro de Sol.  
Pensei, meu Deus, é um sonho.  
Meu coração feito um louco batuque_.

Então ela parou de andar e o olhou. Soltou um sorriso rápido e disse:

-Você melhorou bastante! Consegue sair da cama?

Enquanto falava, ela colocou o prato sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

-Terminei de ferver essa sopa. Dizem que reanima qualquer pessoa que esteja doente.

O rapaz olhou para a moça, que o observava com felicidade e cuidado. Ela sentara-se no lado oposto da cama e sua mão atreveu-se a tocar a tua.

-Sopa?-Ele não pôde negar o cheiro de legumes e carne. -Aumentar o ânimo?Somente isso que faz?

O rapaz afastou o braço do dela e procurou pelo quarto alguma roupa para se cobrir, ele puxou um lençol e pôs sobre si.

-Tom... Você não vê que fiz isso para melhorar sua saúde?Coma. Sinta o cheiro agradável.

Então ela pegou o prato com a sopa, deu a volta na cama, ao chegar mais perto dele, Merope ergueu a colher cheia de sopa.

-Eu não quero comida nenhuma!-ele gritou. -Certamente você pôs algo para me enfeitiçar novamente.

-Não... Não pus. Você me ama e não preciso que tome novamente a poção. Seja bom e coma. -a última palavra pronunciada por Merope soou como uma súplica.

-Não quero nada que venha de você. -Tom gritou, levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a procurar por roupas.

-O quê você está procurando?-perguntou Merope enquanto colocava o prato sobre a cômoda.

-Roupas ou algo que valha vestir para eu poder ir embora. -ele disse e então encontrou uma blusa de algodão e a vestiu.

Merope soltou um som fraco de choro.

Tom ficou em silêncio. Ele encontrou calças e sapatos e quando ficou completamente vestido, saiu pela porta do quarto.

Merope correu atrás dele o chamando pelo nome.

O encontrou na sala, prestes a abrir a porta que o levaria para a rua.

-Não nos deixe Tom. Não me deixe. -disse Merope, ela se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça, seus cabelos escorridos esconderam seu rosto.

-Espere aí, você me disse que eu estava doente. Por acaso foi a mordida da cobra?

Merope assustou-se, se ele estava se lembrando da cobra, certamente não estaria realmente sobre o efeito de sua poção. Ela afirmou com um movimento da cabeça.

-Foi ontem que aconteceu. A cobra... ela me atacou e você açulou contra mim. Você conversou com a cobra.

O rosto do rapaz revelou uma expressão de horror e surpresa.

-Você a mandou me atacar. Você conversa com cobras...

-Não, eu não fiz isso. Eu pedi a ela para te soltar. – O choro se tornou mais forte e quando Tom olhou mais atentamente para o rosto de Merope, observou que suas lágrimas acentuavam a palidez de sua pele.

O rosto de Tom ainda demonstrava horror.

-Você falava uns grunhidos, sibilos... Só vi uma pessoa fazer isso.

-Eu não sou como ele. Não sou como eles. -Merope passou sua mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas. -Eu tentava impedir ele de fazer isso.

-Você é Gaunt? Irmã de Morfin?

-Merope Gaunt. -ela disse com simplicidade e vergonha.

-A estranha que sempre rondava meus jardins?

-Agora você se lembra de mim.

-É impossível se esquecer de algo que incomoda. O mesmo olhar suplicante, a presença desagradável e o cheiro... - o rapaz levantou o rosto. - Você cheira mal, e como está vestida! Só podia ser uma Gaunt.

Calada, Merope apenas ouvia os gritos do marido, se segurou na parede próxima à porta de saída e começou a sentir mal-estar.

-Você é igual a eles. Igual aquele louco. Ele também está aqui? Como é que estou aqui com você? Como é que pude ficar com você?—berrou, confuso. Seus olhos correram em direção à porta, onde viu que algumas pessoas passavam. -O que você fez comigo?

-Não sou como eles. Morfin está preso. Ele está longe de nós e nunca nos fará mal. Eu só te dei amor.

-Eu não sinto nada por você. - Tom se aproximou da porta. -Como alguém pode sentir algo por uma coisa como você? Você não tem a imagem de uma mulher. Saia de perto de mim.

Merope ajoelhou-se aos pés de Tom, agarrou sua perna e lágrimas jorravam de sua face. Parecia estar acostumada a chorar.

-Sou uma feiticeira. Uma feiticeira que só usou um modo de adquirir mais rapidamente o seu amor. Que é real. É real!-ela soluçou - Mas isso não mais importa. Podemos ficar juntos. Para sempre.

-Bruxa!- berrou enojado, se afastando agressivamente de Merope.

-Olhe meu bem. -Merope apontou para sua barriga, que alisava com força. - é o fruto do nosso amor. Ame-o ao menos. Ele está chutando agora. Ele não gosta quando seus pais brigam. Não o magoe.

Merope lançou o braço para Tom.

-Toque minha barriga. Ele precisa de você. Fique ao menos por ele. Ah meu amor, meu amor...

-Bruxa! Tenho repulsa por você e a essa criança também. Eu a repudio. A repudio. A repudio. -disse ele trêmulo, mas decidido – Não quero vê-la mais.

-NÃO! -gritou Merope abraçando Tom-Não me abandone, Tom. POR FAVOR, NÃO VÁ!Meu amor. NAO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO...

Mas era tarde demais. No momento que Tom abriu a porta, Merope sentiu uma dor insuportável no ventre, ela mal pôde o olhar menosprezo lançado por Tom que saiu. Ela deitou-se em frente à porta aberta, segurando a barriga, suas mãos a seguravam com força, como se fazendo aquilo a dor passaria e então poderia correr atrás de Tom.


End file.
